Pneumatic tires have been proposed that are provided with circumferential direction grooves and with lateral grooves which are inclined relative to a tire lateral direction (see, for example, Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-297695